


And All Your Little Things

by SexyAsswoMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Bithday Boy, Boyfriends, December - Freeform, Fluff, Harry is a cuite, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Surprises, Way romantic, Wayy too much fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been months, MONTHS and Harry is now worried. Louis was never like this...God, he is the most gorgeous person in the world and lately, he refuses to see it. He is insecure and it's all written in his eyes. And Harry is gonna fix this.<br/>With a little help from friends, he knows just what to give his insecure boyfriend that can make him smile again.</p><p>    Or,</p><p>    Louis is insecure, Harry is worried. So Harry decides that it's time to show Louis just how much Harry is in love with 'All his little things'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second one shot...I am soo new at writing...it took me a week to just write the prologue and and edit it over and oover again...i wish i had an editor like all the other cool writers do..*sighs*
> 
> Anywho, about the story.  
> I have come across hundreds, HUNDREDS of story bases on the song "Little Things" ( the sweetest song ever, if you don't like it, we can't get married...) and sadly, very VERY sadly none of them were just...THERE!!.. Like, the song has soo much love and emotion in it and when i read the stories, i just didn't find it...So i though of giving it s go. which brings me here..
> 
> Hope you all like it. This is my version of the song "Little things"  
> It will be divided into two parts. The Prologue and the main story...So call it a two shots if you like...  
> I'll be posting the main story asap so bare with me..
> 
> The will be mistakes so please do inform me about it...thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> -Afrin

**And All Your Little Things: Prolouge**

* * *

 

 

"Boo...??"

Harry stood beside the door frame of their shared bedroom, looking at his boyfriend who seems to be busy frowning at himself while looking at the mirror. He has called Louis two times already in the past ten minutes but there was still no reply. The boy was so lost scowling at himself that he didn't even notice Harry coming in.

 

It is clear that Harry feels worried.

 

The shorter lad had been acting like this for quiet a while now. Zoning out, looking at his own reflection way too much, worrying over how he looks or how fat(?!) he has gotten, doubting in himself and the way he looks and pretty much hating every single thing about himself.

 

So yea, Harry is worried.

He needs to fix this...In the two years of their relationship, these two months has got to be the hardest. Louis isn't himself and Harry just wants him to come back...

 

"Louis...??"

 

Harry calls out again, a little louder than before and it finally catches the attention of the shorter lad as his head snaps towards harry to look at him..The judging look slowly vanishes from his eyes and it gets replaced by guilt. Guilt for getting caught. Again..

Harry has told him a billion times, let it be while holding his hands, kissing his cheeks or even while making love just how uttering beautiful Louis truly is but he never seems to get that in his head...Yes, he did blush and did look so damn happy but this would just always be back. let it be an hour or a day, Louis would always comeback to this _self heated-judging thing_ and it's making Harry worried.

 

"Ahh H-harold! I-I didn't hear you come in..."

 

He tries to cover it all up with a small smile but he can tell that Harry saw right through it.

 

"Mmhhmm. What are you doing boo.?"

 

He says while pushing himself up from the door frame and enters the room.

 

"ahh..n-nothing..just.. jus--"

 

"Lou...yo--"

 

"I know, i know...i just...It's nothing really....So where were you? Had been gone for a while. Missed you.."

 

Louis quickly covers it up.

 

"At Zayn's...A-are you sure you're okay?"

 

Harry just couldn't help asking. Lately it has been a regular thing for them. Louis would always change the subject whenever Harry caught him like this and he would refuse to talk about it. Just brush it off like it's not a big deal which clearly _IS_  and Harry is just lost....

 

"I am fine Harold." He insures while walking closer to Harry. "Now, make me dinner??"

 

He said right after pressing a kiss to Harry's cheeks causing hid dimples to pop out. God, he loved this boy.

 

"Ok babe..."

  
He smiled softly towards the blue eyed lad. He was going to fix this...Soon.


	2. And All Your Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY! finally done...hopefully this is good enough...this is what i feel about the song "little things"  
> hope you like it...do comment please..:)
> 
> ohh and listen to the song to get in the mood...Cheers!

 

 

**And All Your Little Things**

* * *

 

 

 

"So now what??"

Zayn said while munching down a Twix bar beside harry. The curly had called up all of the lads in 7 in the morning whisper shouting "code red. Need your help!" So now here they were. Even Ed and Nick showed up despite Nick having a day off (Getting Nick out of the bed on his day off?? Well that is something..) and Ed having a busy schedule, so yea,maybe this was important.

And after Harry had explained what it was all about the boys couldn't deny.

Louis was acting strange these days and hearing that he may be depressed is not helping..

 

"Help me!! What do I do? I really need to make him smile again."

 

Harry sighed from where he sat.

 

"well do you have any ideas. Like what to do to cheer him up??"

 

Liam asked from the corner.

 

"well, his birthday is coming...so I was thinking maybe a surprise...like I don't know..something that will show him just how much he means to me.."

 

Harry mumbled.

 

"What that boy needs is a full on disgusting sappy date filled with heart eyes and Harold here and BAM! That'll bring some sense back to his head."

Nick grinned.

 

"And food...And tea. Lou loves his tea!"

 

Niall chirped it.

 

"hmmm...then lets go on with it yea?? Sappy disgusting date it is then.."

 

Ed smiled up at harry.

 

God he loved his friends.

So after a hour of arguing and planning they managed to set up the Best plan ever. All of them agreed to keep this a secret from Louis. That boy just can not find out about this.Now all they have to is set it all up and wait.

 

They can do this.

 

So after two weeks of secret meetings, shopping and convincing, the plan was ready. And just in time too. Louis's birthday was in a week and the plan was ready for action.  
Hopefully Louis hadn't figure it out. He is just getting quieter and quieter these days. He doesn't even speak much with Harry, let along with others.  
Harry will fix this...just a couple more days and he will.

 

 

***********************************

 

 

Louis wakes with his phone ringing. Who the heck is calling this early?!?!?

 

He scrambles up to reach it and presses the answer button without even looking. Its too early for this.

 

"Hello?!?! Who is this?!?"

 

He manages out.

 

"Weaky weaky princess!!!!Happy Happy birthday to you love."

 

Harry's jolly voice rings from the other side.

 

"Hazza???!! Its 8 in the morning and its fucking freezing!! Where are you???!!"

 

"outside love. It is your birthday so obviously...listen now, I have planned something..for the two of us...but the thing is, its a surprise.so I suggest that you get the hell up and find it."

He can feel harry grin. He hates him.

 

"Hate you. But where are you?"

 

"well now that's the part of the surprise. You'll have to find me. So I suggest that you get started. The first clue is on the kitchen table. Bye!!"

 

"wha--?? Hello?!?!? Harry?!?!?"

 

Louis groans out loud. He definitely hates him. It's so cold. But he doesn't have much choice now does he.  
So he lazily gets out of the bed and waddles to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth he looks at the mirror with a frown.

 

"stupid face..never looks good enough.."

He mumbles under his breath and walks out.  
After standing in front of the closet he decides on a simple grey sweater and black jeans. Nothing looks good on him anyways.  
After finishing he walks closer to the dressing table to brush his hair...he just couldn't help the sigh that escapes his mouth as he looks at himself again.

 

" You look like a bloody elephant...no breakfast."  
He mumbles again while trying to fix his mess of a hair..after he thinks it's presentable he walks out of the room and enters the kitchen. There is a box lying on the counter. It's white, tied up with a blue ribbon.  
He can’t help the smile that reaches his face…

 

“Idiot….”  
He mumbles as he picks it up and pulls the ribbon to open it.

 

There is a small recorder lying in the box with a pair of headphones and also a note that has a messy drawing of what it looks like two boys in front of a cake with the writing “Happy Birthday!!!!”. There is no doubt harry drew this..Louis chuckles at his poor efforts and picks up the recorder. He puts the headphones on with question on his face and hits play.

 

After a couple of seconds his ear is filled with soft music of the guitar and piano. And then Harry’s deep voice fills his ears.

_“_

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me......”_

_Heyyyy Booo…Happy Happy Birthday!!! Now let’s start the quest called “Finding Hazza!”_  
_I know you are probably mad at me for waking you up so early..I know. I am sorry. But it’s your birthday so cheer up!! The sun says hello!!!_  
_Okay maybe the sun isn’t shining right now..there are clouds all over but still…it can say hello..Okay now, moving on..Speaking of hands in the song, you forgot to put on gloves didn’t you?? Knew it! It’s gonna be cold outside so hurry up and put on a pair..they are on the right drawer of the cabinet…Hurry up up up!!!_

 

Louis rolls his eyes fondly as he walks back to the room. He didn’t even notice the smile that was on his face. Harry knew him like the back of his hand. God he loves this boy..

After getting inside the room he gets the gloves out and puts them on..On the way out he glances at the mirror again and his smile disappears… _I look ugly_..He couldn’t help the sadness wash over his face again and he couldn’t help but feel insecure. He knew he was never good enough. But lately it was showing so much. His eyes, his face, his body…even his voice was ugly..He was ugly…even without realizing the boy got lost in his thoughts again..

_“ I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly”_

 

Harry’s deep voice startles him out of his trance

 

 _I know what you are doing…Stop doing that love. Stop looking at the mirror. You look beautiful._  
_I know I can’t see you right now but trust me on this. Believe me when I say this, Louis William Tomlinson, You are the most beautiful person in the world. Your eyes are deep as the sea and your smile is warm as the sun. And your voice, god your voice…It feels like angels are singing when you speak…And I am not just saying this Lou. I believe in every single word I have spoken. You take my breath away every single time I look at you. That’s how beautiful you are love._  
_So stop doing that yea? And hurry up..we have no time to waste! The next clue is on the coffee shop two blocks away..ask for a personal order under the name Louis Tomlinson..Don’t forget to take your coat and to bring your car..Bye! See you soon!!_

 

 

Louis didn’t even notice when the tears were fogging his eyes. He shakes his head and a smile creeps up on his face again. He grabs a coat on his way out and drives to the coffee shop.   
After reaching the café, he gets out of the car. The cold December wind blows through his face and messes up his hair. God he should’ve wore a beanie. Stupid brain. He tries to fix it up but sighs and gives up after a moment. He slowly walks into the shop to find it almost empty.

Thar’s why Harry chose to do this so early.The shop is usually crowded, filled with people around different ages. They would always get surrounded by fans asking for photos or autographs when they came here for coffee. This is nice,peaceful even.

He walks toward the counter where a blond girl whit sleepy eyes was typing away on her phone. Who was she messaging this early?? God knows.

 

“Hi ahh..There was a personal order?? Under the name Louis Tomlinson, yea?”

 

His words comes out as a question and the girl looks up. Her eyes gets wide only for a second until she covers it up with a warm smile and speaks up.

 

“Why yes Mr. Tomlinson, there was. Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll bring it over to you shortly.”

 

She waves a hand towards the table and Louis obliges.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He mumbles.

 

He takes a seat on a table beside the window and looks out. The whole side walk is cover with a thin layer of snow…everything looks so pretty. He’ll bring Harry here one day. He decided while smiling.

After a couple of minutes, the girls comes over with another white box in her hand. Only it’s a tad bigger. She sets the box down in front of him and smiles.

 

“Enjoy!”

She chirps before walking away.

 

He looks at the box for a couple of seconds before sighing and reaches to open it up. Yet again, he finds another recorder in the box but this time, there is also a cupcake and a cup of what Louis can guess, tea. Well it smells like it. He gets out the recorder and puts the headphones on and hits play. Yet again the soft music fills his ear as the love of his life sings out.

 

_“You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me…”_

_Surprise!!!! Yorkshire tea!! No sugar, just the way you like it….And a cupcake cause it’s your birthday and nothing screams birthday more than a cupcake…Made it myself!!_  
_So hurry up and eat it…we have got no time to waste.!!_

 

Louis smiles again. This idiot and his idiotic ways. When did he even get the time to make this???  
Louis wonders…As he reaches for the cupcake his smile falters.There is cream.

 

_You’re fat…Ugly…You will get fatter if you eat this…no breakfast, remember???!?!?_

His mind scolds him. But harry will be upset if he didn’t.

  
He slowly picks up the spoon and as he was about to scrape out the cream a voice interrupts again.

_  
“I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me…”_

 

_No, Lou…don’t…Don’t do that…_

 

Harry’s voice is warm and soft as he speaks.

 

 _I know what you are thinking babe. Trust me I do. And I’d like to tell you that you are wrong. So very very wrong._  
_You are perfect. You are soo bloody perfect honey and I don’t know why you can’t see it…You know how much I love you right?? And no matter what happens my love for you won’t change…It can never ever change, love. And it pains me, it kills me when I see you doing this… it pains me to see you skip breakfast or lunch or dinner just because you think you are not good enough. But you are…you are more than enough…you are more than what I ever wanted in my entire life. I don’t know how you don’t see how utterly beautiful you are baby. I can look at you all the freaking time and never get tired of you. So stop doubting and eat up…and come and find me yea?? There is an address written under the cup. See you soon love.._

 

Louis is pretty much speechless after harry had stopped speaking. He wonders how harry had known..How Harry predicted this. Is there a bloody cc camera around here somewhere?!?!? This boy…god this boy…

So Louis does what he is told.He pushes his doubts away and takes a bite of the cake. And as usual, it’s perfect. Whatever harry makes is perfect. Louis smiles..  
He finishes up the cake and tea and looks under the cup for the address…  
  
It’s gonna be a long drive.

 

 

After two hours of driving Louis finally pulls up beside what it looks like, a forest. A kind of place where kids have their summer camp or the family spend their vacations surrounded by nature and trees and lakes and stuff.it’s bloody winter so the place looks kinda deserted.

 _the less people the better_. Louis thinks..

Louis looks around in search of the curly haired boy but instead of finding his man, he finds yet another box on top of the mailbox beside the small path that goes inside the forest.

_Of course there would be another box. Idiot._

Louis thinks as he grabs the thing to open it up…And of course he finds another recorder…How many recorder did that boy buy?!?!?  
Louis smiles as he puts the head phones on..

 

_Surprise!!! We are beside a forest!!! Well, you are at least… I, on the other hand is inside of it. So I suggest you start walking mister…walk straight ahead through the path. Turn right when the path divides and you might just spot a lake…and beside a lake….well that’s for later…so start walking…we are almost there!!”_

 

Louis sighs and can’t help smiling. He starts walking though the path as told.The whole forest is covered with thin layer of snow and everything is just so beautiful. _Harry picked a fine place._ He thinks. There are small puddles of water on the ground and he is glad that he wore boots instead of toms. After turning right as told he pretty soon could see the forest getting lighter and after a couple of minutes, he saw what it looked like an open space. And in front of him, there was the lake. And the view, god the view was breath taking itself. With the sky cloudy and with the thin layer of fog, it all seemed magical. But on the far left, now there was the place Louis was looking for. A god damn lake house. He should’ve seen it coming. It stood proudly beside the lake with its wooden body. But no, that wasn’t the thing that took Louis's breath away,no. It was the candles.  
Hundreds, hundreds of candles were lid throughout the whole path to the lake house…there were candles on the stairs, candles on the wooden porch, candles beside the door and Louis was lost. He took a shaky step towards the building feeling numb.

 

Harry was a romantic sap. He knew that. He knew harry had his own goofy ways to do something utterly sweet for him on their anniversary or his birthday or anything but this. This was beyond those things. I mean just look at the candles…candles!! Who does that!?!?!?

 

Louis walked up to the door and pushed it open…the house was empty, Well, if you can call a house filled with candles empty then yes, it was empty…bloody idiot!! He was gonna kill harry…Maybe he was gonna kiss him senseless first but he was gonna kill him. It’s decided.

 

He walked along the path that was made by the candles and slowly he could hear some sort of soft music playing…the sound of piano to be exact. Harry can’t play the piano. What the Fuck is happening?!?!?

 

Soon he was lead to a open room and Louis froze.

 

The room was once again, filled with candles, balloons, flowers far too many to count and in the far middle, just behind the door the balcony, there was a white piano. And yea. The view and the room was grand itself but that didn’t make the shorter lad freeze, no.

Because sitting in front of that god damn white piano was the boy, the criminal of the awfully romantic crime, the idiot who Louis fall in love with.

He was wearing a dark green coat, with a brown sweater underneath and he had a stupid, yet utterly beautiful smile on his face as he looked at Louis. And he was playing the piano…what the bloody hell!!!

_“You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh..”_

 

His deep voice echoed throughout the room and Louis felt like he was in love…all over again…He didn’t even see when his eyes were beginning to tear up. His whole body shaking as he took in the angel of human in front of him.

 

_“I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you, oh it's you_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, It's you ,It's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things…”_

 

 

Harry finished the song swiftly…His eyes never leaving Louis’s and Louis didn’t even notice the tears that was now streaming down his face. Every word, every single syllable that had come out from Harry’s mouth was meant for him. It was for him and it has such emotion in them, it has such meaning that it washed over Louis’s body like waves. It hit him so hard that he forgot how to breathe. He felt like he was flying and at the same time he felt gravity. What did he ever do to deserve such a human like Harry Styles.

“Happy Birthday baby…”

 

Harry's voice felt like a whisper. A soft whisper that rings inside your ears and make you shiver all over and even before Louis knew, he was running. Running towards the man who was standing up with a soft smile playing on his soft lips.

 

Have you ever seen a movie hug??

Where the heroine runs up towards the man of her dreams and the man picks her up by the arms and lifts her on the air as their bodies are pressed close while the soft wind blows and flower pedals flows??

This hug was not one of those kinds. But it was perfect. Because it was Louis and it was Harry. Because it was those two stupid boys with idiotic smiles and it was because Harry almost falling while hugging Louis so close and was Louis mumbling “idiotidiotiditobloody idiot!!” as he sobbed on Harry’s shoulder while the curly had one arm wrapped around the shorter ones waist and the other hand lost in his honey hair… the hug was not perfect. It was lost with giggles and sobs, it was wobbly with Harry’s giraffe legs with Louis’s tiny ones. But it was everything all the two boys ever wanted.

 

Harry felt that all the stress, all the tension, all the unspoken words that were ghosting between them for the past two months had vanished. The hug felt like relief. It felt like a promise, where Louis felt like he was home. Like after walking a thousand miles, battling the storms, he was finally home and nothing, nothing could get to him right now. He finally made it and nothing else matters.

When they finally pulled apart Louis eyes were red and cheeks were puffy and Harry was also a crying mess. but both of them glowed like the sun,their smiles bright.

 

“Happy Birthday…”

 

Harry grinned.

 

“Do you know that I hate you??”

 

Louis spoke up while smiling.

 

“Ohh yea??”

 

Harry smirked.

 

“Yes…very much soo…”

 

Louis replied while trying to calm his breaths.

 

“Well that’s just too bad cause I’m in love with you. _.And all your little things_..”

 

And maybe the kiss Louis gave Harry afterwards was perfect too. But that was theirs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's over..*sobs*  
> So how was my "two-shot"?? Was it good?? bad?? weird?? worse?? or was it just wrong??  
> Kudos are accepted and also criticism..so go right ahead and tell me what you think...:)

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue done! yey!  
> Like i said...will be posting the main story asap..Kudos and Comments are welcomed with open arms...Give this new, young writer some feedback to continue yea??  
> bye! :)


End file.
